Molly Miller and Colt Haynes
Miller_molly.jpg|Molly Miller Haynes_colt.jpg|Colt Haynes Real Names: Molly Miller and Colt Haynes Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Wilson, Oklahoma Date: July 8, 2013 Bio Occupation: Unrevealed Date of Birth: April 30, 1996 (Molly)/Unrevealed (Colt) Height: 5'5" (Molly)/5'10"-6'0" (Colt) Weight: 95 pounds (Molly)/180 to 190 pounds (Colt) Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: Caucasian/Native American female. Brown hair, blue eyes (Molly)/Caucasian male. Brown hair, blue eyes (Colt) Case Details: Seventeen-year-old Molly Miller was from Wilson, Oklahoma. On the evening of July 7, 2013, she and her twenty-one-year-old friend, Colt Haynes, were in a car driven by James Conn Nipp. At around 10:30pm, Nipp began throwing rocks at a police car. It chased them through the back roads of Love County, Oklahoma, reaching speeds of up to 120 miles per hour. Eventually, the police officers lost them somewhere along Long Hollow Road. According to Nipp, after parking the car, Molly and Colt went off in one direction into the woods while he went another way. At around 12:47am, Molly called 911; however, she hung up before telling the dispatcher anything. Colt was apparently injured that night; he called several friends, telling them that he broke his ankle and was lying in a ditch near Long Hollow Road. They, while talking to him on the phone, went out searching for him. They repeatedly honked their horns while yelling for him; he, however, told them that he could not hear them. Molly also called several friends and relatives, telling them that she was in a field and needed to be picked up. The calls that Colt and Molly made were the last time that anyone has ever heard from them. Molly and Colt were soon reported missing by their families and a search began for them. Two weeks after they vanished, the car that they and Nipp were in was found wrecked in a field near the entrance to Long Hollow Road. In January 2014, Nipp and his girlfriend, Sabrina Fincher Graham, were arrested for various charges. He was convicted endangering civilians (as a result of the police chase) and was sentenced to ten years in prison. He and Graham have not been cooperative with the police investigation. Authorities suspect foul play in Molly and Colt's disappearances, but this case remain unsolved. Suspects: Nipp and Graham are considered suspects in this case. Nipp was the last person to see Molly and Colt alive. Neither he nor Graham are cooperating with police. Extra Notes: This case was uploaded to the Unsolved Mysteries website on August 21, 2015. The person interviewed in the video is police investigator Phillip Klein. Results: Unsolved. Nipp was released from prison in 2018. He has never been charged in connection with Molly and Colt's disappearances. However, he remains a suspect. A $45,000 reward is being offered in this case. Links: * Molly and Colt on Unsolved.com * Molly Miller Facebook Group * Molly and Colt on The Charley Project * Missing-persons investigation leads to corruption charges for sheriff * Family members searching for answers 5 years after Oklahoma teen's disappearance * OSBI Offers $10,000 Reward in Missing Persons Case * The Molly Miller case: "We're going to get answers" * Family of Molly Miller marks six years since she vanished, says they are not quitting ---- Category:Oklahoma Category:2013 Category:Disappearances Category:Police-Involved Cases Category:Road-Related Cases Category:Web Exclusive Category:Unsolved